A Song About Promises
by Ainokki
Summary: Amy and Ricky fall in love at the band camp, but what happens when their past meets their present and when their present becomes their future. Together or not, you'll see. Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

_**A Song About Promises**_

_**Ricky Underwood was the heart breaker, who couldn't commit himself for no one.**_

_shows Ricky getting slapped by a blond girl outside in front of a house_

_**Amy Juergens was a shy band girl, but she got all the attention from the boys around her.**_

_shows Amy sitting alone at the cafeteria, all the boys watching her_

_**No one thought, they would be anything more than him using her, when he and his friends made a bet about her.**_

_shows Ricky and his friends giving high fives to each other _

_**But when they get to know each other, they found out that there was so much more between them, than anyone believed**_

_shows Ricky and Amy sitting together at the beach_

_**What happens when their past meet their present**_

_shows Ricky's one night stand Adrian throwing a milkshake to Amy_

_**And what will their summer spent together mean for their future**_

_shows Amy watching her pregnancy test with tears in her eyes_

_**Will they be together forever, or will their different lifestyles just be too much for them?**_

_shows Ricky yelling at Amy "This was never what I asked for!"_

_**Find out, while reading 'A Song About Promises'**_


	2. The Bet

_**AN: hi guys, i'm putting this an here in hopes you will read it. here we go: so many of you put this story to story alert or favorite already ! and I haven't even posted the first chapter yet (or I am now but you got the point yeah). Thanks to 4EverRamy for your kind words and that you took time to review, because everyone who writes themselves knows that it's the best thing in the world when someone actually writes to you and tell you what they think about the story. If you've read my other stories or my ff profile page, you know that I'm from Finland and I am truly sorry about any mistakes that you might see in these chapters, please feel free to tell me in reviews, because it's only helpful for me! ( i have my finals in english coming up next fall ). **_

_**Other things you might need to know before starting to read this story: I think you already got it, but unless you didn't you might want to read this. This story starts from the band camp, so from the very start, where it all happened. In this story I'm writing from Ricky's POV (maybe Amy's too, I'm not sure yet). And yeah, I think you now got it, if you didn't before. And I'm sorry for my crappy trailer, it was my first ever, so it turned out very bad and I'm so sorry about that. I think I'm going to write it again and make it better, just for fun. **_

_**Sorry for my too long author's note, but I just wish that someone will read it xx Now read this chapter, I hope you will enjoy it and then after click the review button and review this chapther, even if you didn't like it! Thankyou, you are the best xx**_

_**Oh haha I still have ONE thing, I' writing this story from Ricky's POV but I might change it to no one's POV because that's how I usually write, we'll see. But tell me what ya think!**_

_**The Bet**_

"Check that one out!" I told to my friends and pointed to this awkward and shy girl on the field, who was playing the french horn. She was kind of cute but not like the usual way, I was quite sure she had no idea how much attention she gained from boys. Even though we were at the bleachers I could still see many boys watching as she concentrated on playing. I had never seen her before, so I knew she was new here and didn't know me at all.

"Oh that's perfect, I mean, _no way in the world _you could tap that." Jason, my friend, said and laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well then it's her? So I'll bet that I can get her to fall for me and sleep with me during this summer, and if she does, you guys will fix my car, okay?" I asked from my 3 friends with a grin on my face but my eyes didn't leave the brown haired girl not once, not even for a second.

"Sure, and if you won't, which you won't then you will announce to the whole camp about your failure." Matt, my other friend answered with a grin of his own. He was kind of a bitter person, maybe because all the girls were into me and not to him. But it was his own fault though, he was a jerk to them. Well so was I most of the time, but not always. I always listened to them and told them what they wanted and needed to hear. It was only the commitment part that I didn't like. And that's why I became the asshole who broke their heart.

"Yeah, sure, but just remember, all the girls fall for me." I said confidently and shook hands with Matt and the other boys. And it was true, they did. Sometimes I went for them and sometimes they came for me. Either way I always had someone or should I say someones.

"So Ricky, do you know who she is?" Jason asked, with a normal tone for change. Jason was a incredibly good-looking and talented friend of mine and even though we didn't live at the same town, every summer we met at the band camp and were immediately best friends. We just had this amazing connection and I don't want to sound like a freak now, but we really are very close friends.

"Nah I don't have any idea, but I'll ask around." I told him and gazed for the brown haired beauty in the field. She happened to watch to the bleachers just then and I smiled at her and then waved at her. She looked at me with a face that said _"are you seriously waving at me, why me?" _Then she blushed and hid her face and then she run into the guy in front of her and almost fell. Maybe it was wrong for me to laugh, but I did and so did my friends. That was so cute, how she hid her face with her hair. No not cute, what am I thinking? I liked the good old confident type of girls who loved the attention and who knew they got the attention. Not girls like this, or I never liked girls like this before.

_If you were wondering, I am Ricky Underwood, tall, dark and handsome. Yes, you could definitely describe me with those three words. I live with my foster parents, because my real dad was a total douche, but let's not get in to that right now. I love all my sisters and brothers and I am a good guy, even though people always think of me as the bad guy, because I have so many emotional issues thanks to my past. But seriously I'm a good guy, maybe I sometimes left girls without and explanation, but still I never just use them for sex. Unless they want me to, then it's different. But usually I just don't see the connection there, and I have to dump the girl._

_I had never found any real interest to girls. They just seems like they all are the 'bubble brain' type, which is sometimes fine but let's get real, sometimes guy just need someone to talk to, someone who understands them. And they are always thinking about themselves, and still accusing boys about everything bad that happens to them. I think I want to commit myself to someone, but I just haven't found that one yet. Maybe she's on her way or maybe she's not. With some girls I've found connection on some level, like with Adrian. We have amazing sex, really. But we can't hold a conversation more than 2 minutes, and it's never about anything serious or deep. But I never thought of us as a couple, we were just friends. With benefits._

**Two days later**

So two days passed and I watched her from the far. I asked around about her and everything I learned was amazing, I felt like she was amazing. She seemed so different than any other girl. Yes she was small and awkward, but still she was gorgeous and all the boys watched her as she sat down in the middle of the cafeteria. She went trough her magazine and didn't notice anyone else there, like she was in her own room.

I'd made a decision to talk to her today, when no other guy was with her. I had a plan how to make a good first impression. Still I was kind of nervous and I didn't understand why. I did this all the time, spoke to girls and flirted with them. But his time it was different. I felt like there was no room for mistakes, it had to be perfect. Because that's what this girl is. Perfect. I walked to her table and my brain just went off, I couldn't remember anything I had planed.

"Hi." I said and wasn't sure how I was going to continue our conversation. Maybe she didn't want any company and that's why she was alone. Why did I ever make this stupid bet, I should've picked someone else.

"Hi." She answered with a small voice, to my surprise and I smiled a bit. It was my flirting smile that I gave to every girl, it always worked.

"Are you Amy? I'm Ricky, someone told me your going the Grant in the fall?" Oh god, I'm such a dork, what's wrong with me? Where's my usual charm? It seems I've lost it. Why am I talking about school? Get your head together man.

"Yeah, Grant High school you mean?" She asked, like she wasn't sure why I was talking to her. Then a huge vomit of words came out of my mouth.

"Yeah, Grant High school, that's my school. We are gonna be going on the same school, we'll be in the same band. Mind if I sit down?" Well I'm sure she thinks I'm a loser now, or she thinks I don't have any friends, because I'm asking to sit with her.

"Oh no, go ahead." I smiled as I sit down to the opposite side of the table as her. She hid her face from me with her hair and started to stare at the door. I thought her hiding her face with her hair was cute, but now that I saw it from this close, I knew it was adorable.

"I'm sorry, were you waiting for someone? A boyfriend maybe?" I hope she doesn't have one, WHY am I hoping she doesn't have a boyfriend? Oh well because then my plans would be for nothing. But still I've talked to this girl for a minute, why does she make me this nervous. I run my hand trough my hair so it would be a bit messy.

"Me? No. I don't have a boyfriend." She said with a sceptical voice. And with that all of my worries seemed to run out of me, she didn't have a boyfriend. In a seconds I gained back all of my confidence and started to make some smalltalk with her. She smiled and was kind of awkward, but she still was just perfect. Maybe this would be easier than I thought, she would be easy? No, she wouldn't, but she didn't turn me away, so I now have a chance. I just have to play my cards right.

After a few minutes of talking someone caved into our little bubble, it was some girl I'd made out last year. She was cute, but way too annoying and shallow for my taste. As soon as we started to date she told everyone about it and tried to make us the power couple of the band camp. Thank god the camp had ended and I didn't have to see her again. Amy wasn't anything like that though, Amy was cute, bubbly, smiley and oh my god how am I gonna explain to her about this girl? Oh great she's walking away now. I have to make up something, so that Amy doesn't think I'm such a player.

Amy just sat there looking kind of confused, I think she thinks I'm dating her. Then I lied to Amy about the girl and told her that she had lied to me about having a boyfriend. Amy smiled like she understood perfectly what I meant and told me once again she didn't have a boyfriend. Yes, she wants me. I thought and asked her out. First she rejected me, but sounded a bit disappointed so I made a promise to go to see her freshman solo and I left her to the table. That was my number one rule, always make girls want more. And it worked. Usually.

I walked away from the cafeteria and thought about our conversation before. Amy was younger than me, and she seemed so innocent. And something about her told me that she got nervous about talking to me. She made me curious, even though we didn't talk much, I knew that there was something worth searching for between us. Something bigger, something more than before. Or maybe it was in my head, because I had learned so much about her and allmost stalked her for the last two days. I saw a obsession coming here, so I tried to push my thoughts about Amy away. and concentrated on something else.

I thought abou tthe bet, even when Amy was a part of it. But I had to get my car fixed, I had to. It wasthe only thing about my life that I actually liked. I dealed with everything else, but the car was my baby, my favorite thing in the world, well after the drums. I walked to the lake and sat there, watching the sun set and thought about everything. The summer was just starting and I could already tell that it was going to be the craziest summer that the band camp had ever seen. So many things that could set off and blow up and make everyone's life harder. But I was going to ejoy it, and everything would turn up the right way eventually. And soon in couple of hours I would be seeing Amy again. I laid back to the grass and stared at the sky. I truly loved this camp.

_**AN: hahaa sorry I know you just read the massive an but I just had to write this too. Just to be sure that you remember to review :) thankyouu.**_


	3. The Kiss

_**AN if you read my other story Pictures Of You (you should read it!) You should know that fanfiction hates me and I have a lot of problems with it. So if you can or can't see all of my cahpters tell in reviews.. And here's the new chapter, I wrote it in a hurry cuz my train leaves in about an hour and I still haven't packed so sorry about the mistakes! Love you and review.**_

_**The kiss**_

I looked as Amy played the french horn in front of hundreds of people. I was sitting in the back of the room in the shadows where no one could see me. First of all I didn't want any other awkward meetings with my ex-girlfriend or ex-friends or whatever. And I liked the fact that I could see Amy perfectly, while she couldn't find me in the audience.

As their performance was starting to end, I sneaked out to the back door, where I knew they would come out. The camp employees were selling flowers in front of the auditorium and I picked out a beautiful purple rose that I felt was great gift for Amy and then I waited for Amy to come out.

When she walked out she wasn't carrying her instrument, instead of there was two boys, her age, walking with her carrying her things. She had those two innocent boys wrapped around her fingers and she didn't even notice it. I just stood there watching her as she walked to me. First she didn't see me standing there, but then I whispered to her.

'Amy..' And by that she locked her eyes to mine and smiled. Her gazed wondered around and she looked at the rose in my hand and I handed it to her. We smiled to each other and didn't seem to remember those two boys were still there. They were standing behind Amy awkwardly like they weren't sure if they were supposed to be there anymore. I gave one look at them and it was enough for them to hand over Amy's things and walk quickly away from us.

"Hi.. thank you.." Amy said blushing, she was nervous, but it was cute.

"You were amazing, you are headed to great things I'm sure. You are so talented." I said and it was the truth, I really meant it.

"You're too kind. I wasn't that good." She said, though she knew that she was that good.

"Yes you were, and don't even try to deny it again. Hey do you wanna get out of here? Do something just the two of us?" I asked, because it felt right.

"Em, okay? Where would we go?" She answered hesitantly.

"I have this one place, I like to go. It's my quiet place, where I can think. Would that be good for you?" She agreed and we started walking. I carried her things and she smiled and talked about everything. About the camp and her family and starting high school. The walk was quick with us talking the whole time and soon I realized we were already there.

I hadn't ever brought anyone there. It was this lake, in the middle of the forest. There was a fallen tree that I used to sit against to. I took Amy there and we sat down and kept talking. Our conversation was so natural, we only had known each other for a day, but it felt like we had know each other for years.

She told me more about her family and her friends. She seemed to have the ideal life, she had her both parents, and they were together still. She had one sister, who she loved, though they fought time to time. She had two best friends, and they knew everything about each other. She was great at school and had plans to study music and playing french horn after high school. She had her whole life planned ahead.

I told her about my life, well I didn't tell everything. I didn't tell about my abusive dad, I told about my foster parents and siblings. I told her about school and my plans for future.

"Ricky, I was wondering if I could ask you about something?" Amy asked all of a sudden.

"Sure Amy, what is it?" I wasn't sure what she was going to ask, but she had very worried expression on her face.

"I've heard rumours, about you. They say that you have loads of girls and you sleep with them and then you just leave. Ricky is it true? Are you like that?" She asked, I felt like she was scared for my answer. But I wasn't about the lie to her now.

"I tried to fall for every one of them, but I just didn't. Maybe it's kind of platitude but I just haven't find the one yet." I said, trying to explain myself. "I wish I would though.." I whispered.

"Well am I one of those who you try to fall for, but then just leave? Or am I just a friend?" She asked, looking at me with her innocent eyes. I didn't know how to answer to her. She was a bet, but I couldn't tell her that. But she wasn't only a bet, she was something more. I could feel the connection between the two of us, it felt like she understood me perfectly. But what was I supposed to say, I wanted to tell her that I might actually fall for her. But then I'd be lying, because I might not.

I guess I wondered about my answer a bit too long, because she was getting up and leaving. "Rick, I don't wanna get played. I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go.." She was already walking away. I knew I couldn't promise her anything, but I also knew that this was the worst feeling ever, her walking away from me. I didn't want to feel it ever again.

"Amy wait!" I shouted and ran for her. I took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I can't promise you anything, because before I have, and then I've just let people down. But I can tell you this, I have never ever felt anything like this to anyone before. Please don't go. We can take it slow, not rush anything. Just slowly find out our feelings." I pleaded to her.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Okay Ricky, let's do that." And she hugged me, for a minutes we just stood there hugging. She looked up to see my eyes and suddenly our lips were just inches away from each other. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I didn't know if it was okay with her. I saw her leaning forward and that was the sign I was waiting for. I leaned forward and our lips finally met each other. It was a beautiful kiss, nothing like the ones I'd had in the past. It was slow and as we explored each other I had a weird feeling in my stomach, it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, but it felt like fireworks where exploding in there.

Then after some time that felt like forever she leaned out of the kiss and gasped. I took her hand and leaded her back to our previous place. This time she sat on my lap and I was playing with her hair. This was nothing like the usual me, but it felt nice no matter what.

"So, that was amazing, huh?" I asked and smirked at her

"Yes, it was.." She said quietly. "It was actually my first kiss ever." She looked at me quickly and then looked away and hid her face, with that cutest way.

"Ames, don't hide your face. It's honour to be your first kiss, even though I can't believe that was your first kiss."

"Well yeah, it was my first kiss with a boy, of course there are the ones with my girlfriends." She joked and I smiled. She was beautiful and it was so hard for me to look away from her. Then I put my hands around her and stood up so that she was in my arms.

"So now that we have your first kiss over with, maybe we should get some other firsts over too." I smiled at her and immediately understood how wrong that sounded. And I saw that she was quite shocked and scared about what I was going to do.

"No, no, no, no I DID NOT mean that. I meant about me walking you back to your cabin. That would be my first time doing it." I tried to explain myself to the scared started laughing at me and and I put her back to the ground. "Don't laugh at me, it was an honest mistake of not thinking what I was going to say!" I gazed her with my serious face and she stopped laughing.

"Okay Ricky, okay. Now let me lead the way to my cabin." She took my hand and started to pull me to the other way than where we came from. I laughed and followed her. This night was perfect and she was perfect. Maybe I could keep her and still win the bet, I could not tell her about the bet at all. That would be perfect.

When we got to her cabin, there were three girls standing in front of it. They looked at as and one of them screamed "Amy Juergens, where have you been! We have been worried sick about you! God, you were with a boy!" And then she looked at me and her eyes widened, of course she recognized me, every girl at this camp did. "Amy, you'll have a lot of explaining to do!" She pulled Amy away from me and started leading her inside.

"Good nigh Ames, I'll see you tomorrow!" I'll shouted and she smiled at me

"Goodbye Ricky Underwood." Her friend gazed at me with an look that could kill. And I knew that was my hint to leave. I looked back at Amy one more time before running to my own cabing and jumping to my bed like a little girl to think about my evening with Amy. And about our kiss. The whole night I dreamed about her, she was smiling and laughing and running away from me and I tried to catch her, but I couldn't.

_**AN: So there you go, tell me what you think about it. Let's just say that I'll update after 5 reviews, that's not much because I happen to know how many people are reading this story, so if you want me to continue it you'll click the review button ;) And then to the next business, if there actually will be 5 reviews then I'll just update this after the weekend. BECAUSE my boyfriend is coming to visit for the weekend (yes he is in the military service right now). But when I come to fanfiction sunday I hope that there will be loads of review :) love all of you. **_


	4. The Annunciation

_**AN: hmph, so I didn't get the 5 reviews.. whatever.. I'm kind of dissapointed, not feeling this story after that :( but anyways here's the new chapther for the two of you who actually reviewed! It's not long, I wanted to find a good place to pause, and this felt like the only good place for that. Also this is kind of a filler, before the drama starts to fill in. So yeahhh.. Oh and when I'm talking about quay here I'm talking about a small one, you know like the one where you can go to swimming.. I just didn't know what they call them.. whatever..**_

The next morning I woke up with a fuzzy feeling inside of me, it felt like my stomach was filled with butterflies and they didn't want to stop at all. I tried to shake this happy feeling -that was taking over me- away, but I couldn't. It was hard for me to understand that I could actually feel happiness. I saw everyone else still sleeping, so I picked up my towel and tiptoed out of the cabin. Once I got to the showers I let the cold water all over me and felt relax, I had a feeling that the day was going to be a good one.

As I decided what to wear my thought traveled back to Amy, how was she? Did she sleep well? What did her friends tell her about me? Would she hate me now? Bunch of questions were flooding in my brains but I couldn't answer any of them. As I realized none of my roommates would be up anytime soon I walked to cafeteria to get some breakfast. The cafeteria was almost empty, only a few students here and there were eating their breakfast, most of them were alone. I spotted an empty table and left my bag there as I went to get some cereals and orange juice. When I got back to my table I saw a petite blond girl sitting there and smiling at me.

"Hi! Is it okay if I sit here, all of my friends are still sleeping?" The girl asked pouting her lips, but her face quickly turned into one big smile. I noticed she was very beautiful and it must be her first year here, because I'd never seen her before. Normally I would be ecstatic, but now it didn't change my mood considerably.

"Sur.. eh, I'm sorry but I just saw my friend coming in and I'd actually want to speak with her." I explained and my eyes were locked to the girl who was standing in the doorway. She waved at me with a smile in her face. I'm sure the blond girl thought I was impolite, but from the moment Amy walked in she was the only thing I saw. I took my bag and walked to Amy, leaving my breakfast untouched.

I did wonder where we were standing as we left thing open last night after her friends intervention. I wanted to kiss her, but maybe she would take it as crossing the line. So I gave her a hug, that lasted a bit more than normally a hug between friends would last. She suggested that we'd take our breakfast with us and eat outside, so we did that. As we walked in front of the cafeteria where the food was held she took my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her with a surprised impression and she must have took it like she did something wrong and let go of my hand, but instead of letting her hand drop to her side, I took a hold of it and squeezed it back.

Then as if I was making an announcement, I placed my hand to her hips and turned her against me, I moved my other hand to back of her head and pressed my lips to hers. The whole cafeteria around us turned quiet at that moment, as everyone were gazing at us. Most of them knew who I was, so they probably were thinking she was just another girl to me. But I knew that I wouldn't do that to any girl, and she wasn't just anyone, she was special. We let go of each other and studied our eyes, trying to find hints of what the other was thinking. We were both smiling like idiots and it felt like it was just the two of us in the cafeteria.

"Bro! Aren't you gonna introduce us to your girl?" I heard someone calling and I turned looking to my right and saw Jason and Matt standing almost next to us. I wondered how long had they been there, because I hadn't noticed them at all. Jason was grinning like a mad person and Matt was just looking annoyed.

"Yes, Amy this is Jason and Matt" I explained to the girl as I pointed the guys. "Guys, this is Amy." I smiled as I saw Amy shaking hands with my friends and saw them getting along very well. Matt was looking Amy with a hunger at his eyes which I didn't like at all. I told my friend about our plans, and for some reason Amy suggested that they would tag along. I didn't like it, but I wasn't about to moan about it and make myself look bad.

Our morning was great, as we were sitting on a quay, enjoying the sun and eating our breakfast. Sure Amy was a bit shy, every time to time but she fitted our group perfectly. We spent our morning joking around and teasing each other. At 11 am Matt and Jason needed to go to their first lesson of the day, they left me and Amy alone. She was complaining about the heat so I catched her to my arms and threw her into the water and jumped right after her. Of course after I had taken my cloths off and only wore my swimming trunks. When I got to the water she was pissed off and taking her clothes off and throwing them to the quay. She was wearing bikini under her clothes, so it wasn't that bad.

"Screw you Ricky, what if I couldn't swim? What would you have done then? Or if I had hit my head to a rock and died? Oh gawd, you are too inconsiderate." Amy yelled at me, but I just took her to my arms and hugged her. She quickly wrapped her legs around me and we were standing in the water, very close to each other. Soon I was very aware of her almost naked body wrapped around me, and I was about to lose control with her. Our lips sought for each other and soon we were all over each other. She was biting my lower lip and licking it, she sucked my tongue and if there's anything I know, it's that that kiss was the most passionate kiss, anyone anywhere had ever had. We yearned for each other and I soon noticed that she as moving her hips and butt against my hardened organ. I wanted to take her right there, but somehow some reason became to my mind. She was the first girl I had ever really liked, did I want to ruin it with having sex with her right away? I pushed her away from me and looked at her eyes, I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"What? Don't you want this?" She asked her lips pouting.

"No it's not that Amy, you know I do, but I just.. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think we should wait and not do it right away." I tried to explain myself to her. But still I saw the hurt in her eyes and she was ready to leave. She climbed back to the quay and put her clothes on not caring that they would get wet.

"Oh yeah? Is there something wrong with me? I guess I'll just find a guy who likes me for real!" She yelled and stormed off. I was left with my wonder of what had just happened. I had no idea what I'd done. It wasn't my aim to hurt her, but somehow I still managed to do that.

_**AN/ so there you go, is 5 reviews really too much to ask? Because if you really want me to keep going on with this story, you will review :) xx love Aino**_


	5. The Make Up

_**AN: haha I guess my angst worked as some of you reviewed :) thank you very much RingingBells, DarenBieber15, and 4EverRamy, of course thanks to loodle20 and Amon Kashino, as you reviewed the previous chapter! AND everyone else who reviewed after I had already wrote this author's note.**_

Ricky was shocked as Amy ran away from him, he didn't have a clue what he did wrong, all he tried to do was to be a gentleman. But apparently it wasn't enough. He started getting away from the water and gazed around for any marks of Amy. He ran to his cabin as he didn't have a towel with him and he quickly was freezing as he was wet. While he was on his way he heard someone yelling his name, he immediately thought it would be Amy and started to look for her. Instead of Amy he saw one of his ex, well you know, ex friends Macy coming his way.

"Rick baby, I've missed you. I've been looking around for you like the whole 3 days we have been here and I haven't seen you not once, can you believe it! And then I hear something about you having a girlfriend, and I'm like 'yeah I'm the only one for Ricky', right baby?" She looked at Ricky with a puppy eyes and smiled.

"Mace, I didn't know you were at the camp this year.." Ricky muttered to the blond girl. "but babe, you know that you are not the one for me, we've talked about this before. I said I'm not the one for commitment." Ricky started to turn around to go to his cabin but the girl stopped him.

"So what you are saying is that I'm not good enough for you?"

"Well, yeah." Ricky just turned plain rude, this girl was really getting to his nerves. Suddenly he felt a burning feeling on his cheek and realized the girl had slapped him. He decided he didn't have enough humor for this and went straight to his cabin, not saying a word to Macy.

As he got to his cabin he saw his friends looking at him with puzzled faces.

"What now?" I said in a snarky manner.

"Chill dude, we were just watching what was going on with you and that Macy chick. She was desperate man, she would have been easy to, well you know." Matt said. I was kind of shaken, maybe because the old me would have thought of that as well, but then again I hadn't even realized that I had changed. Not until now and it was really bugging me.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." It was true, I really was tired, though I hadn't been in any of my classes that day. "And I had a fight with Amy, so congratulations, I think we are not going to work out after all." I admitted to my friends. Now it was Jason's turn to give away his thoughts.

"Ricky, bro, we last saw you two hours ago when you were all head over heels for that girl, how bad of a fight you can get into in two freaking hours!" he had a point there, the fight wasn't even that bad, I should just say I'm sorry to Amy.

"Yes, you are right I guess. Should I go find Amy and apologize?"

"Yeah I definitely think you should do that." Jason smiled at me and I gained back some of my self-esteem. I was Ricky Underwood, for god's sake, why should I let some girl bring me down, even when the girl was the most prettiest creature in the world. Even the thought of her made my heart jump a bit higher in my chest and I felt the butterflies starting to fly around my stomach.

After I'd changed my clothes I started to look for Amy from the campsite. It was harder than I thought as she wasn't at her cabin, at the cafeteria or at any other public place. I started to go trough places that she might go and then I realized the one place I had showed her just last night. I started to make my way to our little spot.

As I walked there I had time to think about everything that had went down these couple of days we had been at the camp. I thought about the conversation I had with Amy yesterday, the one about her getting played. Maybe I had that much baggage with me that no one wanted to be with me. If they stated to date me, then I'd bring all my ex girlfriends and everything that's happened in my life. Maybe that was just too much, but that was something that I would have to talk to Amy.

Other thing I hadn't thought seriously until now was having a girlfriend. Never before in my life had I seriously thought something like _oh wow, this is a girl I really want to be with and share my life with_. I had some huge feeling towards her and it was all new to me. I really wanted to make her see that I was willing to change for her.

I reached the lake and saw a small figure standing against the fallen tree. I took a good look at her before I made my way next to her. She glanced at me and then started to study the ground again. I was prepared to give her my full apology speak, but she was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry Ricky, I don't know what happened with me. I'm usually like that." She murmured and I smiled and put my hand around her. There were no word needed to tell her how I felt, my actions told it all. "I just, I've heard so much about you from my friends and other people, so I kind of was scared that if we didn't have sex you wouldn't want to be with me." She confessed and I smiled again.

"You are silly, why wouldn't I want to be with you?" I stroked her cheek with my fingers and she seemed to calm down. "You know, I've already know you for a two days, but I think you affected me more than any other girl I've ever known."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I like you very much." and I squeezed her and we started laughing. She pecked my lips and it was clear that we were alright.

The whole night we spent talking about our fears and about my past, and her past. It was a subject that we didn't talk about the previous night. It seemed like we finally had arrived to the same page about our relationship, if you can call it that. I was the happiest I had been in a long long time and I told her that. At that point it felt like nothing could ever come between us.

Little did I know that the storm was just making it's way and this had been just a little bluster before the actual storm. But at least we had that one night of happy conversations as we got to know each other a bit better.

_**AN: okay this chapter officially sucks, I don't like as much as the other chapters.. There's one more chapter of the camp and then the whooaaa drama and school starts etc. **_

_**other things: DID YOU GUYS SEE THE LAST WEEKS EPISODE OF SECRET LIFE! I can't wait for tomorrow to see the next one! I hate Ashley.. but I think that Ricky and Amy should just go for it whooaaa ! xxx Also is there any one who checked the TCA winners? I think it's seriously dumb that Selena Gomez won the breakout ARTIST and the best GROUP.. yes I'm Miley supporter. haha lol.**_

_**I love you guys for reviewing! And I'd like you to add me in twitter and facebook: ainolovesyou and Aino Kinnunen. :) or just PM me, cuz I love to talk with people ^^ now.. review the story xxx okay? **_


	6. The End?

_**Haha guys I suck, I'm slow updater.. but I have my final month of school ever.. well before university but well. So I have to do a lot of school work, and yup. ILOVERAMY ! It's crazy, they are just like all over each other.. stupid Ricky for forgetting Amy's bday! And I hate Adrian for being stupid and trying to ruin them.. Well here we go chapter 6:**_

I loved the feeling I got when I walked trough the cafeteria hand in hand with Amy. We were the camp's talk, everyone was watching them as we walked to get their food. We were the power couple that everyone looked up to. And we both knew it. I smiled to Amy and pecked her lips.

It was two weeks of peace and quiet, everything went perfectly. For the first time in my life, I felt in love and i didn't want to let it go. I didn't even care that we didn't have sex, soon Amy would be ready though. But for now, it didn't matter at all. It was just Amy and I.

I was scared though, it was two days before the camp was over and i was afraid we couldn't be the same when we got home. The camp was bad already, with my ex's, but home was ten times worse. There was Adrian, who I hadn't broken up with yet, I would have to do that. Maybe tonight, I'd broke up with her over the phone. I think breaking up trough phone is alright now that Joe Jonas dumped Taylor and Demi that way.

_**SongAboutPromises**_

Amy and I were sitting on our beach, or actually she was sitting on my lap and giving little kisses around my face. Suddenly she took my hand and put it on her waist.

"Ricky, I think I'm ready to, you know.." She smiled at me and I was looking at her her with a surprised face.

"Amy are you sure, I don't want to do anything you are not comfortable with. I, I love you." It was the first time I've ever said that to anyone, but it felt right.

"Ricky I love you too." She smiled and kissed me. The kiss was passionate and long. She wrapped her legs around me and surely felt my hard organ pressing to her leg. I started to take of her shirt and kissing her neck and breast. They were just the right size, not too big for her small body, but she didn't look like a 10-year-old boy either. We got out of our pants and I once again made sure she was ready to do what we were about to do.

As I got inside of her I felt the most pleasure I had ever felt with anyone. It was like we were the perfect match. We made love there, who know how long. Amy cried for happiness after her pain was gone. I was filled with feelings jumping around me. it was the best night of my life.

As we laid there on the beach, naked I caressed her cheek and looked at her beauty. I don't know what happened, but somehow something just turned inside of me, the feelings I was feeling were just too much to me. I was scared of how much I cared about this girl. I had to get away from there. I had to be alone. When she fall asleep next to me, I carried her to her room and left her there.

The next day I woke up, still confused and feeling bad. I didn't want to feel this much, it was just too much for me. I didn't see Amy that day and I was grateful of that.

"So what's up with our bet?" Jason asked me as we were sitting at the cafeteria. I didn't even remember about it, the weeks with Amy were so perfect that the bet didn't matter. Now I didn't want to ruin me and Amy, but I really needed my car fixed.

"I think you own me my car fixed." I grinned to Jason and Matt as they high fived me.

"You are good, I hate you." Jason joked. At that point everyone were sitting at the cafeteria and of course watching what we were doing. Then Matt got up, he stood on his chair now.

"Can I have your attention everyone! Hi! Sup?" Matt yelled to the cafeteria and everone got quiet watching him.

"Matt, what are you doing?" I whispered to him but he didn't seem to care.

"You all know my man right here, Ricky?" He pointed at me. "Well all the girls anyway. So as this summer started me, Jason and Ricky made a little bet. Me and Jason told him that he couldn't get this girl to have sex with him. Well you might know this girl, her name is Amy. where's Amy right now? Oh there you are! Hi Ames!" Amy was looking shocked, her gaze went between Matt and me.

"So, now the bet is over, I must state that Ricky is the man. Because he got the girl and got her to sleep with him. And now me and Jason will be paying for his car's repair. So I'm gonna make this hat go around the cafeteria, if anyone wants to donate some money for us, that'd be great! Thanks for listening." Matt laughed and some guys were cheering for me, some girls were laughing at Amy. And Amy, well she was about to cry. She was looking at me with pure hate in her eyes. I hated myself too. Why did Matt do that? Did he hate me or something. He was standing there and talking with people. I got up and punched him no his face with every power that I had in my body.

"Fuck you, you low life." And then I went to Amy.

"Amy.. let me explain.."

"Explain me what? Oh that you are a jerk and I shoul've just listened when EVERYONE warned me about you. That you took my virginity for some fucking bet? Ricky, I hate you more than anything, and I don't ever, ever see you again." She run out of the cafeteria, leaving me all alone. Staring at the place she had just left.

_**an: heh, short chapter I know. just had to update now thta I had time. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT AND REVIEW 3 I love you all. **_


	7. The First Day

_**AN: first: secretlife2010, thankyou for noticing the joe/taylor/demi joke thingy i did there lol :D now I had 4 lovely reviews during the weekend and i'm really happy, so here is another chatper :)**_

I was staring at the ceiling and listening to music all by my self. That was something I did a lot these days, maybe it was because for the first time in my life I had felt loved, and I had loved someone, even when I didn't realize it at first. And then someone took it away from me. The story of my life.

It was two weeks after the band camp had ended, and the school was about to start the next day. For the first week I had tried calling at her cellphone but she hadn't answered to me, no surprise there. Then I called to school to ask her address, too bad no one was there either. Though I was quite sure I saw Amy looking at me trough the window, it was just for two seconds though.

After a week being avoided by Amy I decided that she would come to me when she was ready to do it. When I received no calls from her I finally gave in and called Adrian. It wasn't the same with her though, I used to feel something, passion, but now I didn't feel even that. I wanted to feel something, someone to replace the hole Amy left in me, but it seemed nothing worked.

So I stayed in my room, the only times I left from my room for the last week of summer was when I needed to go to bathroom or eat something. Today was different though, today was the last day of summer and tomorrow I would see Amy, maybe even talk with her? No I suppose she doesn't want to talk to me, why would she have changed her mind?

_**iloveramy**_

She was even more beautiful than I remembered, she was the most beautiful creature in the world. She was glancing towards me and talking to her friends the same time, it seemed she was really upset about something. Adrian was next to me and talking something, but I didn't really pay any attention to her. At that moment I realized how I had to get Amy back to my life. Then Grace came to us trying to convince us to go to party at the church, supposedly there was free food and 'real fun times'. I wasn't really hyped about it, especially when she invited us as a couple, but Adrian kind of promised we would be there.

As the rest of the recess went over I saw a dark haired boy looking at Amy with a way I didn't like. I was going to walk over to him and smack him as he made his move towards Amy. Right before my eyes I saw a random dude talking to my Amy, how dares he do something like that? Doesn't he realize that Amy was my girlfriend? I moved my self next to them so that I could hear what they were talking about but they wouldn't see me.

"..So would you like to go to the basketball game with me?" Oh, he was asking her out, fuck him.

"Emm, I.. maybe?" I loved hearing her voice, I didn't love hearing her thinking about it. Did she not care about me at all? "I mean, yes, I'd love to go with you?" That hurt me so bad, it felt like someone had stabbed a knife trough my chest. I started feeling totally numb, but I wasn't there, I couldn't take control over my actions. I grabbed the boys shoulder and turned him to face me.

"Leave, now." I said with a voice that could kill.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I am having a conversation here." What a fucking twat, does he not understand that I want him to leave, like right now. Amy was just standing there, like she was afraid of moving.

"Yes, with _my Amy, _with _my girlfriend_." The boy looked very confused now, I can see why. She had just agreed to go to the basketball game with him.

"Amy?"

"No, Ben I'm not with him. He's just having a hard time getting over some old things. Ben would you excuse us, I have to talk to him privately. But I'd love for you to pick me at my house 6 pm, could you? I'll see you then, bye Ben." Was all she said before she dragged me from my shirt to outside.

"Ricky what is wrong with you? How can you just come like that and start telling people I'm _your Amy_?" She asked from me, clearly very angry.

"Because Amy, I love you and I want you to forgive me for everything I've done." It was my first conversation with her after the band camp, and these were the words I had to get out of my heart.

"Ricky, I thought I made myself clear as I didn't answer to your calls. And even if I did consider forgiving you, you just quit calling me, and then I hear from my friends that you are dating some girl called Adrian. And then I think, wow I guess he really was playing me? So then I'm like yeah I will move on from him, because it's just wrong that I make myself suffering because some guy, who would put me trough something like these last few weeks have been. So Ricky, could you please, just please stop. don't tell me that you love me, just leave me alone. And don't you dare tell anyone that I'm your girlfriend, because I definitely am not your fucking girlfriend. You get it?"

"OK." After her pouring her heart out, I didn't have anything else to say. I had messed this one up pretty well, even for me. She was turning away to walk back inside, but I took her hand and turned her back to me. I slid my hand to her neck, as I did so many times last summer. She was staring at my eyes, waiting for my next move. I caressed her cheek with my fingertips and then pressed my lips to hers. It was quick and peaceful, it was like saying goodbye. as our lips parted we just stood there looking at each others eyes for seconds, feeling the connection between us, but knowing that there was just too much happened between us for us to just forget it all. I turned away from her saying the last words for her.

"Goodbye Amy." I couldn't stay at school, I had to get away from there, I had to be alone and wallow at my self-pity. I felt her eyes staring at my back as I walked towards my car. I glanced at her and our eyes met. It was a special kiss, we knew that. We didn't have to talk, we knew each other so well that there wasn't any need for more conversations.

That day, I truly, deeply believed that I would never ever hug or kiss Amy, ever again.

_**AN: sorry it was short, AGAIN. I was supposed to write the basketball game and the dance to her as well, but this felt like a great place to stop. I hope you enjoyed it and you'll review :) xxxx**_


	8. The Dance

_**AN: Oh I started to write this chapter over a week ago, but I'm slow.. Sorry. So today I've been sick and I've spent my whole morning sending pickup lines to Nick Jonas in Twitter. Haha, hope he answers to me at some point? lol. Hey guys, if you have twitter, follow me, my name there is Ainolovesyou. I'll tell there when I'm updating etc :) Okey then let's talk about this chapter: I don't really like it, I found it hard to write. The end was my favorite, well because there's this song that I really much like involved. **_

I parked my car in front of Adrian's house and made my way to her door. Although I was still heartbroken about Amy, I truly believed that we would never be anything, not even friends. So I made a plan with Adrian to take her out for real that night, to the basketball game.

She opened the door, she was looking gorgeous with her hair straightened and her dark eyemakeup. It was funny, when Amy used to wear makeup I always thought she was hiding her true beauty, but Adrian's makeup was kind of a part of her personality. She was wearing black skinny jeans and purple tank top, nothing special, but she was sure to gain some attention from boys tonight. Well she always did gain that attention, but I didn't mind, I didn't feel any jealousy with her, not like I did with Amy.

I smiled at her and she kissed my cheek, I placed my hand to her lower back and led her back to my car. We didn't talk much, we never did that, but tonight I decided to really get to know her.

"So, how are you Adrian? How was your summer?" The last time I saw her, we didn't really talk about our feeling or what had happened to us during the summer.

"It was alright, mom was out of town a lot, but I did nothing major." She smiled and looked outside. "How about yours? Did you have a blast at the band camp?" She said in a bit mocking way. She thought band camp was for geeks only, so she didn't understand why I went there.

"It was really nice.." I couldn't decide if I should tell her about Amy or not. Maybe I would tell her later, but not right now. I'm sure she doesn't care, it's not like she didn't have anyone other during the summer, right? Or how would I know. "Do you think we will win? The basketball game I mean."

"I don't care about sports really, I only like the players, if they are guys." She said, not in a joking kind of way, but she was serious.

The rest of the car drive went small talking about weather and our favorite songs at that moment. I drove to the parking lot and we entered the game. I wasn't used to going to these school basketball games, or other games. I only played for the band at some football games, but that's about it. Adrian lead me to the bleachers, she had some of her friends there so we went to sit by them. I was gazing around to see Amy, but

immediately felt bad for thinking about her again. I was here with Adrian so I must think about her, not Amy.

"Oh my gosh, do you see what I'm seeing?" Adrian suddenly said to me, very loudly.

"Well it depends on what you are seeing." I started to look around to find something so interesting, that Adrian might find interesting too.

"Ben, the sausage king's son is here, with that new girl, I think she just started going this school!" I knew without a doubt that Amy had just walked in with the Ben and it seemed to be the gossip for everyone at the sport hall. I glanced at them, they were all lovey dovey, holding hands and flirting with each other.

Amy looked at my way and our eyes locked for a few seconds. I'm sure she noticed the hate in my eyes. No I didn't hate her, I hated that she was already moved on, with someone like Ben. I turned to Adrian to get some more information about Ben.

"So you know him?"

"Well, yeah? He's like super rich and kind of cute as well. All the girls have been talking about him all day long. If I didn't have you, I'm sure I'd try to get to him." She said the last part quieter than the first part.

"Oh yeah? Well you are lucky that you have me." Amy and Ben had just reached the bleachers and they were right in front of us. I pressed my lips to Adrians, we shared a really passionate kiss, and the best part was that Amy was there seeing it all along.

"What was that for?" She smiled at me, she was so clueless. I didn't have the time to answer to her and looked back at Amy. She wasn't even looking at my direction any more, she was just patting Ben's hand and giving a little kisses to his cheek.

I couldn't just watch it happening right in front of my eyes, I guess you could say that it was Karma getting back at me.

"C'mon let's leave, I don't care about this stupid game anyways." I took Adrian's hand and pulled her away from the hall. For the rest of the game we were just hanging at my car, and by hanging I mean making out. It

was a great way to get my head off of Amy. At nine a clock we made our way to the dance.

"Ugh, I hate these school dances, where everyone acts all innocent, when actually they are just trying to find a way to get drunk and laid." Adrian moaned as we were watching the people dancing around with each other. Amy and Ben were having a snack at the other side of the dance, and I took all of my willpower not to look at their way every other second.

"Tell me about it, so do you wanna dance?" I dragged her in the middle of dance floor. I wasn't really a dancer but I guess I have some moves. Soon the dance floor was full and I saw Amy and Ben dancing close to us. I moved our way there and had a great idea.

"Hi Ben! Do you want to switch girls for a song?" Of course Adrian was stoked and Ben didn't really mind, even though I think he was just a bit scared of me punching him again. I took Amy and lead her durther away from Ben and Adrian, so they wouldn't hear us. After a few dance steps the song changed and a slow notes came from the speakers. It was Jonas Brother's Can't Have You. Kind of ironic don't you think?

Amy moved her hands to my shoulders and I curled my hands around her waist, I loved this feeling I got when I was close to her. I'm sure we both knew that there was a huge connection with the song and our story.

_You warned me that you were gonna leave_

_I never thought you would really go_

As I thought about it, she really did warn me, when we first got together she didn't want me to do those things to her that I did to other girls.

_I was blind but baby now I see_

_Broke your heart but now I know_

I didn't even think about the bet when I was with her. And I really didn't see how I was the luckiest guy ever when I was with her, she was the only one to make me happy.

_That I was bein' such a fool_

_And that I didn't deserve you_

But after hurting her so much, how could I ever be with her? She deserved someone so much better, maybe Ben was the right guy to her.

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I'm dying without your love_

_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_'Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

I whispered the chorus the her ear. I don't think we could have been any closer than that. We didn't need any words, we knew that be both needed each other. The time we were there felt like hours, songs changed but we just hold still, hugging each other tightly. Until someone broke our little bubble where everything was okay.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should take Amy home now." It was Ben, very awkwardly interrupting our moment.

"Oh what's the time? I'm so sorry Ben, I didn't notice that it was so late already." Amy let go of me and took Ben's hand and started to lead their way back to Ben's car. I was left there alone to watch as my girl was taken away from me. Once again.

"Do you know her from somewhere?" Adrian asked me, I haven't noticed that she was standing right next to me watching as Amy and Ben left.

"Oh, well we kind of met during the summer." I wasn't happy to tell Adrian about my love life, it was none of her business.

"It seems she made a huge impression to you, I've never seen you so smitten." I looked at her, what was she talking about? I mean, I knew I was crazy about Amy, but did everyone see it?

"Yeah.. I'm smitten.." I smiled a bit, before remembering that Amy was leaving the dance with another guy, and that I was left with Adrian. "But I'm here with you and not her, so you should be the only one that matters, right?" I gave her my special smile, that made girls go nuts about me.

"Yeah, that's right." She smiled and pressed her lips against mine.

_**AN: So yeah, the song was Jonas Brothers - Can't have you. It's awesome song, I just love it. Did you like this chapter? Well you alreday know I didn't. The next chapter will be a month after this dance. Eeevveerrrything has changed. ;) Just wait, you are gonna hate me then! xx Yeah íf you want some hints about what's going to happen, then just follow me at twitter :) = ainolovesyou**_


	9. The Reunion

I leaned to my locker and watched people walking to their lockers and talked to their friends. Their life was so easy, I thought. They came to school, saw their friends, slept and then to the school again. My life was full of crap, when I woke up I took my little sisters and brothers to daycare, then I drove to school where I had to do too much work, then I went to the band practice where I had to see Amy and torture myself an hour everyday. Then I spent time with Adrian, pretending I actually like her. After that I had some time to myself, which I usually used alone in my room thinking about how my life would be if things had turned out different way.

Though it wasn't that bad actually, I was getting used to it. I saw Amy with Ben everyday now, and it was always as hurtful, but slowly during the last month I had noticed that I didn't feel any hurt anymore, it was only numbness.

"Baby, how are you!" Adrian shouted at me and run to give me a kiss in front of everyone. She was all about the public display of attraction. We were the power couple now, well us and Grace and Jack. They were the head cheerleader and the captain of football team. We were just two good looking people.

"Fine, look I have got go, talk to you later, alright?" I quickly walked away from her.

As I got around the corner I leaned against the wall to do what I did before. Watch as people walked by. Then I saw Amy, she was with her two girl friends talking. She looked really upset, like she was about to cry. I wanted to go to her and ask what was wrong, but I couldn't. She had Ben to do that to her, she didn't need me.

The classes were about the start, but instead of making her way to the class room, Amy run to the restroom, tears falling from her eyes. Her friends weren't following her, which seemed odd to me and Ben was nowhere to see either. Her friends just walked to their class and left Amy alone into the restroom. I waited for five minutes for her to come out of there, but then I couldn't take it anymore. I checked out that no one was there, and walked into the restroom.

"Amy? Are you here?" I asked carefully, because the restroom seemed empty. I heard someone sobbing in one of the booths though. "I can hear you Amy."

"Go away." She snapped from her booth.

"No I won't, you are all alone crying here, what's wrong?" I was pretty worried for her, I didn't want her to be sad about anything.

"Why? Why do you care? You haven't talked to me for the last four weeks, why would you care all of a sudden?" She whispered, she sounded like she was really broken. But hear her saying that made me broken, it wasn't my fault she found a new boyfriend. She told me she didn't want me to be in her life, how was I suppose to know she didn't really mean it?

"I care. I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me." She opened the door and looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"I hate my life Ricky." She confessed.

"Why? You have everything? Perfect parents, great friends, new boyfriend, what more can you ask for?" I really didn't think there was anything wrong with her life.

"My parents are getting a divorce. And do you see my friends or my boyfriend anywhere near here?"

"Slow down, what do you mean your parents are getting a divorce?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I thought her parents were happily married, why would they do that now?

"I don't know, what do you usually mean by that? Apparently my dad has been cheating on my mom and now our whole family is falling apart." She sobbed and I walked to her and wiped her tears away. I picked her up and carried her away from the booth and to the floor next to the sinks. I kept her on my lap though, so I could hold her. I knew it was horrible to think while she was crying, but I really enjoyed having her next to me.

"It's going to be okay. Hey, don't cry, you have me here."

"Ricky it's not all. I think I'm part of the reason my parents are divorcing.."

"No, don't think that. You are perfect, it's not your fault your dad was cheating." How could she even think it was her fault, she didn't have anything to do with her father being a jerk.

"No, it's not that. I just, I've done somethings that I regret and now they are affecting on my family and I feel so bad about it. I never wanted to make them hurt." She was having a hard time breathing and I tried to comfort her.

"Hey, whatever you did, it couldn't have been that bad."

"You don't know that."

"Then tell me, whatever could be so bad, that your family gets hurt?" I honestly couldn't understand what would be so wrong to do, that her family would get hurt along the way.

"I got pregnant." She whispered and looked away from me. It felt like someone had stabbed me right then, how could she get pregnant with Ben? I thought she didn't want to do that, have sex. I thought I was her only one, I had something of hers and no one else would ever experience it, well at least not in a long long time. Not before she got married.

Anger started to boil in side of me, I wasn't that mad to Amy, I was more mad at Ben who didn't use protection with my Amy. I would kill that son of a bitch, he couldn't just ruin Amy's life like that and then walk away. Fuck he might be the sausage king's son, but he wasn't a prince, he couldn't just leave Amy alone like that.

I dropped my hands of Amy, I stared at her eyes trying to study what she was feeling. She looked so hurt, so broken and what scared me the most, she looked like she was not repairable, like no one would ever be able to fix her. I caressed her cheek and pressed my forehead to hers.

"Does Ben know? Does he know, is that why he isn't here? Because he's too scared to be there for you after he knocked you up? I promise you Amy, if he doesn't help you, like you deserve to be helped, I will rip his head of. I will make sure he doesn't take another step in his life. Hell I promise you I will take care of your child like he was mine. You don't need her Amy, he is so below you."

"Rick.." She started, but I didn't let her finish. I picked her up and laid her to the floor. I got up, I just couldn't handle it, it was too much for me to take. Amy was having a child with Ben. Amy was pregnant, in nine months she would be having a real living child.

"Are you sure?" Maybe she looked the results wrong, people did that all the time, maybe she just misunderstood it.

"About what? About being pregnant? Yes I'm sure. I took 3 test and they all said positive. How stupid do you think I am?" She hissed at me.

"And what did Ben say when you told him? Because I'd like to know before I beat the crap out of him." I didn't want to make any mistakes, even though I was shocked, I still knew I needed to know the details before doing something stupid.

"He doesn't know.." Amy whispered and I couldn't believe her. Why wouldn't she tell him, he seriously needed to know.

"Look, I don't know why you haven't told him yet, but I really think you should, because as the father he should be the first one to know. And I'm quite sure that if I ever were to have a girl pregnant I'd like to know as soon as possible." I convinced her to tell Ben. I turned away to leave, I couldn't see her anymore, it was too hurtful to see her and think about her being pregnant. As my hand touched the door handle, I heard her quiet voice behind me.

"Ricky.. Ben isn't the father, you are."

**AN: dumdumdum.. :) thanks for your reviews, and review more, it's just makes me want to update sooner. what did u thinkkk?**


	10. The Rumors

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been finishing my high school. Just got done with my final exams (believe me, in Finland those are way too hard and you have to study so hard) and my result were quite good :) now I have a few classes that I have to attend to before I can promise I'll get my diploma next December. And also I'm starting my job in a new place today, it's going to be awesome, well except the fact that my best friend is my boss but also my other best friend is working with me too! But yeah, I guess you don't want to hear all this boring stuff about my stupid life so here's the new chapter:**

_I turned away to leave, I couldn't see her anymore, it was too hurtful to see her and think about her being pregnant. As my hand touched the door handle, I heard her quiet voice behind me._

"_Ricky, Ben isn't the father, you are."_

Hearing those words made my head spin, it couldn't be, I couldn't be. How could I be the father? We had sex one time and one time only and it was over three months ago. She would've known earlier if I was the father, why was she lying to me? I knew Amy wasn't like that, Amy didn't lie, why would she lie now? Why would she want to ruin my life? I had thousand questions in my mind, but I couldn't even look at her.

I had two options, either look at her or leave the room. I heard her crying but I didn't want to look at her, but I knew if I left the room I'd probably lose her for good. She'd have to understand though, I convinced myself.

"Amy, I.. I can't process this right now, I'm sorry." I left the room but heard her sobbing even more as I left her alone. I knew I just raged about Ben not taking care of her, but that was before I knew I was the father. My life was too messy as it was before, how was I supposed to take care of a kid.

As I walked trough the hallway I felt like I was living on slow-motion, everyone seemed to be looking at me but I couldn't focus my gaze at anything particular. I heard someone shouting my name, probably Adrian, but I couldn't turn around. It was like I wasn't able to control my own body. And then everything went black.

**The Song About Promises**

"Ricky darling, can you hear me?" I heard Margaret's voice. "Ricky, I need you to open your eyes." She ordered and tried to open my eyes, but the the light was too bright. "I see you are awake, you got me scared mister." I heard the smile in her voice and smiled a bit.

"What happened?" I asked with hoarse voice. The last I remembered was that I was kissing Adrian and then saw Amy crying. A thought of Amy released the flashbacks in my head as I saw Amy crying on my lap and her telling me she was pregnant. And that I was the father.

"You passed out, but you'll live." She laughed at me as I gazed around and saw that I was in a hospital. Did I mention I hate hospitals?

"Oh.. well if I'm fine then we can go now, right?" I started to get up from the bed.

"Sure, we just have to wait for the doctor to release you. Now tell me, did you not eat well today? Or were you too tired? People don't usually just pass out." She asked me with a worried look on her face. She looked like a really caring woman, like a mother.

"Just somethings happened. I don't wanna talk about it." I usually told her everything, but this I just couldn't. It would break her, she'd be disappointed. And I hate disappointing people, especially the ones I care about.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it." She knew me well enough not to ask too much. That's why I loved her.

**The Song About Promises**

After I got released from the hospital, I decided that I'd take some vacation from school and Margaret thought it was a good idea. I explained her that I was stressed out with all my school work and needed to just rest for a few days. Adrian called me and texted me, wondering where I was. I just told her not to worry and that I'd be in school in no time. Actually I didn't want to go back to school at all.

As two days passed, I started to get over my first shock about Amy being pregnant. I started to understand that it wasn't necessarily something that would ruin my life, it might just be something good, something better. Then when I finally understood that I would just have to get used to the fact that I was going to be a father I realized that Amy probably wouldn't ever talk to me again, not after the way I reacted. And I don't blame her for it, I was a jerk. Making Ben look like the bad guy and then actually reacted like that myself.

I looked at the school building, kind of scared of walking in. I would have to face Amy and she had probably already told her friends what kind of a asshole I was to her. I got up from my car and sat to it's hood, I wasn't quite ready to go in yet.

I saw someone looking at me from other side of the school yard, like they was trying to decide whether to come to me or not. I didn't notice who it was until he started to walk towards me with. He had planted a smirk on his face and looked absolutely too self-confident for my liking.

"Hi Underwood." He greeted me with nodding at the same time.

"Hi Ben, what do you want?" I asked, rolling my eyes. This should be good.

"I just want to make sure you understand, that Amy and I are dating. So just stay away from her, we don't need you in our lives." He stared at me narrowing his eyes. He looked so dorky I wanted to laugh at him, what in the world made him think his threats would ever have any impact on me?

"Woah that's rich, okay let's just forget you ever tried to tell me what to do with _my _life. Bye Ben." I got up from the hood to walk into the school but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Look Ricky you don't understand. I know all about Amy's pregnancy and you have to understand that she would have better life with me than with you. Let's just look at the facts, for example I have money and you don't. I can support her while she can still live up to her dreams." He pleaded to me, he was now more desperate and made me realize that maybe his feelings for Amy were real. But what gave him the right to say I couldn't take care of my child and my Amy.

"I don't think this is a conversation for you to have. Actually this does not concern you in any way so why don't you just get the heck away from me." I didn't have time for this shit.

Walking trough the hallway made me feel like every one's eyes were on me. It didn't make any sense to me until I saw Adrian.

"Ricky! How are you baby?" She shouted and kissed my cheek.

"I'm good, look is it just me or is everyone watching me." I asked her whispering.

"Oh it's just some stupid rumour flying around.." She looked awkward, like she didn't want to tell me what the rumor was.

"Well? What is it?" I was eager to find out what people were saying about me.I guess because there was always some rumour that didn't make sense at all.

"Well, it's Amy, supposedly she's pregnant" She looked at me and laughed. "Yes it's stupid I doubt she has even lost her virginity yet? But the thing is, people are saying that she told you that you are the father and then you passed out and that's why you have been away from school. So stupid, right?" She laughed but I was dying inside, feeling dizzy again. I don't know how people got it right.

I forced a smile to my face "Completely stupid. Hey I'm sorry just ditching you like this again but I got to talk to some teachers before the first class starts, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I pressed my lips against hers. It wasn't like kissing Amy, but she was my girlfriend after all. And if I wanted to get Amy to take me back to her life, I should start acting like the good guy. And being nice to Adrian was the first step to do so.

I saw Amy taking books from her locker, she was alone and I decided that I should just talk with her right away. Apologize for the way I acted and all.

"Amy?" I asked quietly, full aware that people were looking at us.

"Go away." Was all she said, but I knew better than leave her alone.

"No I don't, because I want to apologize, I acted like a jerk, but I just, it was, look I got so terrified." I pleaded, at some point she's have to talk to me.

"I don't care. You told me all those things Ben should do and then you just walked away from me!" She hissed. "And I don't know how I could ever trust you again. You are such a bipolar! First you say you love me and the next day you are walking away, I just don't know.."

"I do what ever to show you that I'll be here for you! I promise, just please talk to me about this, I want to be involved." There was hope again, at least she talked to me.

"I am not forgiving you, you'll have to show me that I can trust you, then we'll think about me forgiving you." She hold her books to her chest and bite her lip in adorable way.

"Fine, I'll take it, I'll do whatever!" I smiled and hugged her, but she backed away.

"I'll see you later Ricky." She took one glance at me and then walked away.

**AN: oh my god, so I just realized I got seven reviews for last chapter, that's so much for me :) So what did you think? Do you think Ben is gonna cause trouble? What do you think Adrian's gonna do when she find out that the rumours are true? And what do you think Ribky will do to make Amy trust him again. Okay let's say I'll update this when we have passed 40 reviews :) so after 9 reviews there's gonna be new chapter, so start reviewing :)**

**my twitter: ainolovesyou**


	11. The Break Up

List of things to do before the year 2011:

1. First of all, get Amy to forgive you.

2. Break up with Adrian.

3. Get a job.

4. Get your own apartment.

5. Get Amy to trust you again.

6. Get back together with Amy.

I looked at my list, with desperation. It was a lot of things to do, and I only had four months to accomplish them. Well I wasn't sure I needed to get all of the things from my list done before 2011, it was just like a metaphor. It would be a new year and new Ricky. New Ricky who would be responsible, lovable, good father and boyfriend.

Only problem was that I didn't know where I should start. Maybe I should start with breaking up with Adrian, that felt like it was easy enough, it was the easiest thing in my list at least. When I'd be done with that I'd make a plan how to get Amy trust me again. But if I got Amy to forgive me first I could just tell Adrian I was going to be a father and I couldn't see her anymore, now I would have to give her some kind of explanation and I couldn't think of any. I doubt she would understand if I just told her that I didn't like her.

I picked up my phone and dialed Amy's number.

"What do you want?" She answered after awhile.

"For you to forgive me?" I told her straight forward. I tried to make it sound funny, but it didnt'. Neither of us laughed and we stayed silent for a minute or two.

"Look Ricky, I really have things to do so please if you have something to say just say it and don't waste half of my afternoon." She declared and waited for my answer.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I tried again, I didn't really have any good reason to call her, because I had nothing on how to prove her my love or my regret. I just needed to hear her voice, I needed to believe that there was something to fight for.

"Goodbye Rick." She hung up the phone and I sighed, throwing my phone to my bed and kicking myself mentally. Why did I call her? I should have waited, stupid me. Everything just seemed to hard, I should just forget this and stick with Adrian.

I jumped on my bed and picked up my phone again, this time calling to Adrian.

"Hi baby." She answered to her phone as usual. "You wanna come over?" _Tempting, _I toughed. But no, this time it was time to end it for good.

"Adrian I think we should talk, I could come over but it's just for a serious talk and nothing else, alright?" I made sure she understood that I wasn't about to jump her and get her pregnant too.

"Okay, I'll see you then." I heard her smiling while saying goodbye to me and it actually hurt me that I had to hurt her. No I didn't love her, but when you are with the same person on and off for two years you grow up caring about them. And I didn't really have people like her in my life, she was always there, no matter what.

No matter how hard it would be, it was something that I would have to do, so I just got up from my bed and ran to my car. I drove straight to Adrian's and saw her waiting for me outside. I had decided that I would have to tell Adrian the real reason I was dumping her, but before I did I should make her promise not to tell anyone.

I hugged her walked inside with her. She sat on a couch and I nervously rubbed my neck, trying to find the right words to say. There really isn't any right ways to dump someone. Thankfully she made it real easy for me.

"You are breaking up with me, aren't you?" She asked. "It's alright, just tell me why.." A tear fell from her eye and I wiped it away.

"I.. I'm in love with someone else and it just feels wrong to be with you while there's someone else that my heart really belongs to." I caressed her cheek and she laid her head rest on my shoulder.

"It's true isn't it? That the Amy girl is pregnant, and you are the father." I didn't say anything, I didn't have to, she already knew.

"Please don't tell anyone, look it's her business and I don't want to be the one who is telling everyone the truth, okay?" I pleaded hoping she really wouldn't say anything. If she told anyone it would ruin my whole life.

I gave her my final goodbyes and left her alone.

A Song About Promises

The next day I leaned against my locker in school and watched people walking by. Everyone seemed to be looking at me and whispering something, I figured that it was only because they heard about me and Adrian breaking up so I didn't give it a second thought. People always found something to talk about, so if they talked about our break up then at least they wouldn't talk about Amy.

As I started to walk to my next class I felt someone jerk me from my shirt and poke me against the lockers.

"What the hell Ricky? You told EVERYONE?" Amy shouted and slapped my chest.

"What.. what are you talking about?" I was taken aback by her sudden outburst and really didn't understand what was happening. Then I realized her wet hair and her spread make up. "Amy I didn't tell anyone, I swear." _Only Adrian._ I added in my head, the fear spreading in my head.

"Okay so people have called me the school slut for no reason the whole day, huh? And I guess Adrian just happened to have a bad day when she throw a smoothie on me like five minutes ago and told me how I was _a home wrecker and a slut, and how I should never come to this school and just disappear because I ruined her life by making you believe this was your baby while it wasn't." _She cried and leaned against the fall.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I really didn't believe she would do that.." I whispered while she tried desperately wipe away her make up and tears.

"Ricky, I don't know why you told her, but you just ruined my life. Everyone knows I'm pregnant and I don't think I can handle all the mean things they say about me." She sobbed and played with her hair. I took her hand and raised her head, making her to look me into my eyes.

"Amy, I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you. And I'm going to make sure no one says one bad thing about you, okay?" I assured her while thinking ways to make people stop gossiping.

"What if I don't want you here? You've just made everything so much worse than what it was. I wish I had never met you." She snapped and turned her head away from me. My heart felt like someone stabbed me and all I wanted to was ran away, but this time I wasn't going to do that.

"You can hurt me with whatever words you want to, but trust me Amy Jurgens, I will never leave you again. No matter how much you hurt me I will stand by you until you trust me again." I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. I saw her eyes shining for just a second, and it made my feel hope again. I felt like maybe I didn't do all this for nothing, just that one look that she gave me made me feel like there was something to wait for.

"Thank you." She whispered and hid her head behind my shoulder, because people were starting to cluster around us. "Please take me away from here." She begged me and I lift her to my hands and started to carry her in a bridal style. But before I left I just needed to say something.

"C'mon people, what's you problem? She's clearly not feeling well and you all just gossip her when she's right here crying, you guys are sick. So what if she's pregnant, that's not your business it's hers so why don't you just butt out and let us deal with this on our own. Thank you." I half told them, half shouted. They looked at me with shocked eyes and I knew they would respect me for telling them what to do, they wouldn't talk about it anymore, at least not so that me or Amy could hear them.

I walked out of the school with Amy on my hands and carried her to my car.

"Ricky, thank you for saying that, I really appreciate it." She smiled at me, when I put her back to ground. "Look, I know I've been harsh on you, but it's only because I need someone to blame, and I know it shouldn't be you. I think right now you are the only person who's really here for me, so thank you." She looked at my and played with her hair, hiding behind it in the cute way that she did.

I smiled at her widely and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Amy, and I'm so so so sorry for everything, I really am." I tried to assure her that I really was sorry.

"Outch, Ricky you are hurting me." She whined and I quickly let go of her. "And I'm thankful for what you did, but I can't just truest you like that. Sorry." She awkwardly looked away and I frowned. Of course she wouldn't trust me like that, what was I thinking.

**Author's note:**

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading this chapter it really means a lot and it would mean even more if you reviewed it now? So do that thank you.**

**In your reviews I would like to know a few things:**

**1. Would you like me to continue this story? I know I haven't updated for a month, and I'm sorry but I really didn't get any reviews for the last chapter (except for da0117 and saderia thankyou). And well the lack of reviews makes me feel like I'm writing this for nothing. So if you are reading this then you might review now.**

**2. Because I don't want to stop writing this story, I'm thinking that instead of writing it now I would just leave it for hiatus and keep writing when TSLOTAT continues on tv. Cause like right now I have like zero inspiration, and if the show were running that would be my inspiration but without it the only inspiration and energy I get is from your reviews..**

**Now click the review button and tell me what you think, cause yeah. But thankyou for reading all this and I'm sorry for this late update, my life has been quite busy though my school ended. **

**Bye, Aino xx**


	12. i don't have title for this one

"Calm down George." Anne hissed while looking at ass with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry I must have heard wrong, because I just heard that my daughter is pregnant so excuse me for freaking out! So don't tell me to calm down" George shouted to her soon to be ex wife and gave me and angry look. "And you, who the heck are you?" He screamed.

"I'm Ricky Underwood, sir. I used to date your daugter." I offered my hand once again to him and one again he just shook it off.

"I know your name alright, you've told me it five times by now. The problem is that I know nothing about you, and you supposedly dated my daughter. Then how come I never saw you, not once?" He kept going and going. He had been shouting at everyone for the last half an hour, from the minute Amy told about her pregnancy. I gazed at her and saw the tears in her eyes, she was forcing herself not to cry. I took her hand and soothed it. It was my way to show her it was going to be alright. She gave me a weak smile and dropped her head. The words that his father yelled were killing her. I knew I had to do something about it, but I couldn't come up with anything.

"Look sir, I'm sorry to bail on you, but me and Amy have a date, we are going to get ice cream, so if it's okay we'd like to go now?" I suggested, clearly making a mistake as George's face started to turn even more red.

"You? A date? Are you kidding me? Why should I let Amy go anywhere with you?" He shouted and I gave up. Maybe the only way around this all was to let him shout, until he was tired to do it anymore.

"George, they are only going to get ice cream." Anne said. "And it's not like she could get Amy pregnant again." She added, which earned a glare from George.

"How come you are so calm woman, I though you'd be crying and blaming yourself." George murmured.

"Oh I've known for weeks." Anne said and shook her hand like it wasn't a big deal. "The morning sickness, she can't fit into her old shirts properly, she doesn't moan about her pain when she has her period, and she could eat a cow, it didn't take long for me to see that she's eating for two." She explained smiling.

"Whatever I can't take this right now." George shouted for the one last time before running out of the room and the whole house actually. Amy wiped her tears and gave another smile for us.

"He took it better than I expected." She smiled and made me and Anne laugh.

"So how about that ice cream?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Ricky, I'm just no up for it right now. I feel like going in to bed and sleeping like for the next 48 hours." She smiled and have me a hug. I nodded and watched her go upstairs. She was so beautiful, even when she was incredibly depressed and sad.

"I think I'm going to go then." I said to her mother and shook her hand.

"For what its worth, I think you and Amy will be great parents." She smiled to me and I gave her the smile back. It was good to know that someone was supporting me. Now the next step was to tell my parents, foster parents that is. If it's up to me I will never tell about my kid to my real parents, they would just fuck everything up.

**A Song About Promises**

My moms reaction to the news was kind of different than what I expected, actually I don't really know what I expected. I knew she wouldn't be surprised, she knew this was coming at some point. I though she would be mad, but instead she got worried, well and mad. But mostly she was worrying about how I was supposed to raise a kid.

"How are you suppose to raise a children? You are in high school, you don't work, you don't have your own place. You can live here, but there's not much room.. Oh my Lord what am I going to do with you." Mom was panicking and I got up to hug her.

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure it out." I said, but didn't believe it myself. We were kids, how the hell could a kid be a parent, it just wasn't possible.

"I'm so proud of you, you are being responsible. It's good to see that you aren't just bailing on this girl." She smiled. "So when am I going to see this Amy?" She asked and I shook my head, no way were they seeing each other.

"Well let's see, first Amy should actually like me and then we could think about this meeting the parents thing." I laughed, but I was dying on the inside.

"You met her parents." She pointed out and I nodded.

"That's only because I'm the only one there for her and she's not strong enough the handle all this alone." I smiled sadly and she gave me one more hug.

"We'll make it, trust me." She told me, but there was something in her tone telling me she wasn't buying it herself.

"Yeah I know we will." I kissed her cheek and squeezed her. "Don't worry too much." I laughed and left, there was something I needed to do. It was going to get dirty, really nasty, I was going to ruin her for what she did.

**A Song About Promises**

"Adrian!" I yelled and banged the door. "Open the fucking door!" But she didn't, she was ignoring me, because I knew for a fact she was inside there, I saw her quickly in the window. But she was too coward to actually face me.

"Excuse me?, can I help you?" I heard a voice ask me from behind me, I turned around to see a woman about 40 to look at me with curious eyes. I shook my head and faced the door once again and started to bang it.

"No, but thank you." I said, but she didn't leave.

"You sure?" She asked and I was really starting to get annoyed by this woman. "Because you are banging my door and shouting my daughters name, so are you sure I can't help you?" I stopped at that second and turned to look back at her.

"You are Adrian's mom?" I asked and her smile got even bigger.

"Why yes I am, and what would your name be?" She asked and I felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry mam, I'm Ricky." I gave her my hand and she gladly shook it.

"So Ricky, you have something you'd like to talk about with Adrian?" She asked and I nodded eagerly. "Well if you tell me what it is, I might let you in. You see when I come home and find a young boy screaming my daughters name like that, it's a little frightening, especially when this is the first time we meet." She said politely and I nodded again. I went trough my thoughts, trying to gather them and decide what I was going to tell her.

"Adrian did a horrible thing today, and I just wanted to see her and know why. " I said truthfully.

"Oh honey, did she dump you?" She smiled and I hated her tone. What the actual fuck was she talking about.

"Uhm, no? Actually it was the other way around." I said, just wondering who would think that I got dumped, by Adrian of all people.

"Okay, well tell me this horrible thing my daughter did." She smiled again and it hit me that she didn't know Adrian. She thought Adrian was a sweet kid, that could do no wrong. I sighed and sat down and she followed my lead.

"Adrian told everyone at the school that my friend is pregnant, even though she promised me not to.. and then she threw a smoothie on her and I don't understand why." A tear fell from my eye and I quickly wiped it away. I really thought Adrian was my friend and now she did this which made me just question about everything. I looked at her mom and she a shock in her face, she never thought, not ever, that Adrian could do something like that.

"Okay, I'll let you talk with A." She said and I heard the pain in her voice. I nodded and followed her inside. I walked straight to Adrian's bedroom and found her there laying on her bed and listening to her iPod. She didn't see me there, she was so sure that I would give up after a while she never thought about the possibility for me to get in. I walked to her and looked at her, she didn't open her eyes for a while but when she did, I saw he fright in her eyes. She as scared, that was good, she ought to be.

She took her headphones off and looked me. "What do you want?" She asked and I groaned.

"You know very well what I want. Why did you do it?" I asked her demanding the answer.

"Because that girl came between us. I don't know what you thought you felt last summer, but I'm sure it wasn't love. I'm mean c'mon clearly she's faking her pregnancy, or if not I'm sure you aren't the father." She laughed and I gave her a disgusted look.

"You don't even know her and still you humiliated her in front of the whole school, she just started there, do you know how she must feel like?"

"You are Ricky Underwood, you don't care what people feel like. Admit it. The only reason you are with this girl is that you think you got her pregnant and you are too proud to walk away from her." She looked at me intensely but I just shook my head.

"You don't understand. I love her, for the first time in my life I'm in love with somebody. I do care, I care her and the baby more than I've ever cared about anything. I may never have loved anyone before, but she changed my life. She made me see that it's possible for me to care. She is the sweetest person in the whole wide world and I'd rather die than live without her in my life, and she doesn't even have to love me back, just being the mother of my child will be enough, just as long as I see her, talk to her, know she's alright. I love her." I said.

"Ricky, I know you better than anyone. You are like me. Sure you say you love her know, but you know just as well as I do that in few months she will be old news and you'll be cheating on her. Do you really want to put her trough that?" She asked and with that she made me question myself. With a few simple sentences she made me think I could ever change, she got me thinking maybe she was right. Maybe it was too late for me to get better, treat someone well. Maybe I just imagined everything with Amy.

Author's note: what whaaat, you still reading this? now would be a good time to review if you are because I'm having a sudden inspiration to write this one hahaha. I'm finishing my story called Pictures Of You in two chapters so then I'll be finishing this one, though theres many many chapters left, don't worry. Now I just need to know there's still people interested ;)

How are you guys? What's up? School? Work? Did you watch the Grammys last nigh. I don't know what's wrong with my fashion sense cause I looooved Miley's outfit.. and hated Gaga's like an egg? seriously? what's wrong with you :') And aahahah got a good laugh from all the beliebers going crazy cause he didn't win anything. yeaaaa. I'm bored by the way.


	13. The Truth

A/N: for everyone who has favorited/reviewed/alerted this story sense my last update. I'm the worst, like I really am. I LOVE Secret life, but now that RAMY is officially together it's harder to write this one. I'm going to finish this one though, I'm not planning on leaving it here. This story has about 5 chapters to go I think. I'm sorry for the short chapter I hate it and I feel really bad. Also the lack of reviews isn't helping me with my writing, so if you read this, please review so I'll know someone is still reading it ;) Love You.

Her lips were everywhere, I felt her hands all around me and her scent was taking over me. She bit my lip and pulled me closer, making me lose every bit of self-control I had left. I don't know what made me open my eyes at that point and seeing the time, but in seconds I was pulling up my jeans and throwing her shirt back to the blond girl on my bed. "You gotta go." I said at the girl who looked offended.

"What?" She asked.

"Look, my girl is coming to meet my mom for the first time so I need you to get out." I stated.

"Excuse me?" She looked at me with wide eyes, so I took her hands to mine, to break it down to her.

"You need to get out honey." I smiled to the girl, who now put her clothes on and in seconds was out of my room. I glanced at the clock and sat on my bed, I still had ten minutes before Amy was here. I knew I wasn't playing fair, but Amy knew who she was having this baby with.

"Can I come in?" I heard Margaret ask outside my door.

"Fine." I told her getting up and opening the door, seeing the forty something woman looking at me and my room.

"This needs to stop." She said, walking in and taking my sheets off of my bed. "I will not have you living under my roof, if this is the lifestyle you are going to choose." She said.

"Fine, I'll move out." I yawned and leaned against my wall.

"Sure you will." She laughed, but turned her face back to serious in seconds. "I don't understand why you are doing this. Two weeks ago you were all about Amy, how you were going to raise this child together, as loving parents. And now you have girls coming in and out all the time, even when you know its against our rules." I rolled my eyes.

"Someone opened my eyes, I wasn't made for that life." I shrugged my shoulders and ran my hand trough my hair. My mother stood up and walked to me.

"Well this is me, opening your eyes. Stop this now, or I will tell Amy." My heart jumped at the mentioning of her name. Something I couldn't get rid of. "The girl is pregnant and she thinks you have her back. I don't like to see her broken. So fix this." She said and moved away from me. Something about her, she had the way of making me feel guilty.

I was in a battle. It was like I had been divided into two parts, other one playing for Team Amy and the other one was Team all the other girls in the world. Changing my opinion every two seconds wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Ricky, Amy is here." my mom shouted from downstairs and I quickly ran to her giving a peck on her cheek, earning a glare from my mother.

"Soo, you've met my mom. Now let's go to a walk." I smiled at the confused women next to me.

"I just got here?" Amy asked confused, but I just took her hand leading her out.

"I'm in a mood for a walk now." I smiled and took a good look at Amy, who was starting to show now. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, she was holding my baby in her. Our baby.

"What?" She laughed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know, I'm just very happy." I blushed and stuck my hands to my pockets. Why did Amy have to be the one woman who was able to make me blush, get those stupid butterflies up and make my head spin.

"Well, I am too." She giggled. "I think this is going to work out. Though I'm not sure how much can I take from Grace anymore. She is killing me." She laughed again.

"What's up with Grace?" I asked confused, trying to remember that blond cheerleader, who had been raised to believe in God with extreme forces. I knew she had taken it to her mission to get Amy keep this child.

"She's just all over me, I don't have any time to figure out things on my own." She sighed and took my hand to hers. "Thank you for being here." She smiled to me with that stupid angelic face that made my want to give up on my life for her.

"Sure." I said, feeling all the guilt creeping on me. Why did I have to be such a mess?

"How was that job interview?" She asked and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting it.

"Uhoh.. well it went alright. It was the same thing than with the other one's though." I lied and run my hand trough my hair. Was it supposed to hurt this much when you lied? Never before had I ever felt like this when I let a lie escape my lips, but now it was like my heart was literally hurting. It felt like I couldn't breath.

"Oh.." She whispered, clearly disappointed. "But I'm sure the next one's gonna be the one." She laughed dryly and I took her hand in mine.

"Don't worry baby, we'll be fine." I lied blandly and she squeezed my hand.

"I know. So are we gonna go back inside anytime soon, I was supposed to meet your mom?" Amy laughed and I hesitantly leaded her back to mine, where my mom had dinner ready. "Oh you decided to join us after all." My mother said and gave me a look and then lead Amy to her seat on the table.

"Yes, I told you we would, I just wanted some time alone with my leading lady." I laughed and sat next to Amy.

"So Amy, I've heard so much about you." My mother stated and Amy smiled to her.

"All good I hope?" She smiled, but the smile quickly turned in to a frown. "How could you have heard anything good, I'm pregnant to your son." She murmured and bit her lip, not focusing her gaze to the table.

"No, no, it's all good, a lot of people love you in this town you know." My mom said and sat down as well. "But it's good to have the cat our of the bag, we really need to talk about this baby, what it going to happen when he or she arrives."

"Oh, well I'm gonna stay with my mom and dad, because then I don't have rent to think about, so that's good." Amy explained and took a bite of her pasta. "And then I'm trying to get a job, but something that I can do while doing school and taking care of the little one." She laughed. "And Ricky's been in job interviews, so hopefully he'll get one." My mother shoot a look at me, knowing well I hadn't gone to any job interviews.

"Right." My mom said and kept looking at me. "When's your next doctor's appointment?" She asked now.

"Next week, we can find out the gender if we want to, but we're not sure yet." Amy smiled and squeezed my hand. She looked so happy, not at all scared, just happy. I hoped I looked as happy.

When me and my mother were cleaning the table Amy looked trough some of my old photo albums, not that old though cause they were from the time I got placed to Margaret's family. "So how do you like her?" I asked my mom when we were in the kitchen.

"She's amazing, unlike you, you are not worth her." She said brutally and honestly and I knew she was right, I did not deserve Amy, but I coudln't change myself.

"Ricky, your phone is ringing, can I answer it?" Amy yelled from the living room.

"Sure, go ahead." I yelled, not thinking about it and then turning back to my mother. "We have a guest, I know you don't like my actions and I hate myself for being like this, but I can't help it." I murmured and turned around to go to the living room.

"No? I'm pretty sure I'm Ricky's girlfriend?" I heard Amy awkwardly laugh to the phone and leaned my head against a wall, not going to the living room. My heart was beating furiously and I knew I had messed up, no I knew that now Amy knew too. I heard her end the call and then walked in, to see her sitting there tears in her eyes. "Guess who that was?" She faked a laugh. "That was someone who apparently is your girlfriend, which is funny cause I thought we were in this together?" She snapped and she was crying now.

"Amy.. I can explain this to you." I said taking a step closer to her.

"No Ricky, there's is nothing to explain, I thought you wanted to change I thought.. you already once lost my trust, there's no third chances here.." She yelled and run to the door and out.


End file.
